Alone
by BakaKoneko-chan3
Summary: A small fic about Pepper's life, kinda depressing, but I tried. My first AHS fic so please bare with me, and review please!


**Alone**

Pepper wasn't like the other girls, Pepper was different, strange, a freak. All the other girls at her orphanage were pretty, with long flowing hair and heart shaped faces, whereas Pepper had very little hair and was known as a 'pinhead'. Pepper never understood why she was so different, why nobody wanted to play with her, why people never looked at her directly. She felt so lonely.

Her childish mind often made up joyful fantasies about a nice couple adopting her and taking her to live in a cottage somewhere in the woods, or maybe in a small village, where all the children would play games with her and she'd have lots of friends. Then one day she'd meet someone and fall in love and get married and have beautiful children. She'd never be alone again...

But everyday made those fantasies a little less bright, a little less real, and proved to the girl that they were just that; fantasies.

Until one day, one normal day, Pepper was sat by herself at the window playing with her blocks, when a smart looking lady came and sat in a chair beside her. This lady was pretty, with short blonde hair and ruby red lips. The lady smiled at her and started stacking a few blocks next to Pepper, who promptly knocked them over and babbled excitedly, making the lady smile. The lady told her that her name was Elsa, and that she was going to take her to a new home, somewhere she'd fit in and be happy. This excited Pepper; maybe she wouldn't be alone anymore.

A short while later Pepper was standing outside a campsite. The sign had huge painted letters that Pepper couldn't read, and the entrance was a roaring face of a big red creature; it wasn't a pretty cottage, but it looked exciting.

Pepper had lots of fun, some nights people would come and watch her on stage as she'd dance around, they'd clap and cheer for her, she felt so happy up on that stage, she could be herself and nobody shunned her or looked down their noses at her; it was wonderful.

One day Elsa bought her a doll. It was the most beautiful doll she had ever seen, with plump lips and shiny brown hair and huge blue eyes. She treated her doll like it was her baby, she loved it. She would brush her hair and cradle her in her arms and tuck her into bed every night.

On a hot day in the summer, Elsa was talking to some people in the big tent, they were very strange people Pepper thought, they looked very different to the people she had seen before, they were very interesting. They were talking for a very long time, and as soon as they left Pepper raced into the tent to see Elsa, and boy did she get a shock! Elsa was holding a child, well, Elsa said that she was actually a full grown woman, but she was incredibly small! The pinhead was star struck, and Elsa let Pepper look after the little lady, who was called Ma Petite, and this made Pepper very happy.

She had been chasing after Ma Petite when she first saw him. He looked...like her. He had very little hair, crooked teeth, he was a pinhead, and Pepper fell in love immediately. His name was and he was wonderful, maybe this was the man from her fantasies, and maybe they were finally coming true!

Salty and Pepper were soon married, Elsa planned a beautiful wedding with all her other friends from the freak show, and Pepper was the happiest girl alive! She had her dream husband, a tiny woman to raise and look after as if she were her own child, and a lovely home to live in, surrounded by all of her friends. Her life couldn't get any better.

But then, things started going wrong, like a tower of her wooden blocks swaying before crashing to the ground, and Pepper didn't know how to rebuild it this time.

It started when Ma Petite went missing, they searched and they searched but they never found her. Only her pretty, silky dress, ripped apart in the woods. This made Pepper incredibly sad, and she stayed close to Salty whom she loved so much and mourned with him. She would never lose Salty, ever.

But she was wrong. That fateful night they had kissed goodnight before going to sleep, but the next morning Salty wouldn't wake up, no matter how much she shook him and yelled at him, he wouldn't move, wouldn't make a sound. Salty was dead, and Pepper was alone again, just like she always had been. The hole inside of her that he had filled was wide open again. Why? Why did he have to leave her? Why didn't he stay?!

She wanted her love back, she wanted her happy life back, but it had fallen to the ground with a crash; the wooden blocks had scattered all around and Pepper couldn't collect them all, couldn't rebuild the tower, she couldn't get help either, all of her fellow freaks had shows to do, Elsa was going to be a big star; she was alone, again. What was she to do now?

**Wow this is a lot more depressing than it was supposed to be, but hey-ho.**

**This is my first AHS fic so if you could review that would be great!**

**Thanks angels!**


End file.
